Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of a Memory
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: These worlds are full of What ifs. What if Roxas decided to re-join the Organization. What if he never merged with Sora...What if? Each what if however opens up new possibilities and futures. This is only one. Akuroku, Zemyx, RiSo 1sided SoKai
1. Chapter One: Awakening

**New A/N: So yeah I was reading this the other day so I can start on finishing this story up…(Don't worry those of you whom actually like it, this story isn't even half way done yet ;3) *Gets distracted* Oh right explaining…umm…crap…I can't remember….D: *remembers!* Oh I noticed how many errors I had…like how I called the XIII…XII and I now hate myself for it D: Soap…Ima gonna fix it =D And yes I said soap…I say that instead of "so"…Just shut up and read the damn story ."" .**

…**I like cheese :3**

**Probably every chapter will be re-done, but nothing to important to the story will be changed…or at least I hope not…that'd be painful D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. ((Except for some of the games and the books oh I love them so)) If I did I would be the happiest girl in the world. =D**

Chapter One: Awakening

"_Subject 003 name, Sora time asleep, one year. Subject 006 name Roxas time asleep, one week. Estimated time for Roxas to awake is today," s_aid a tall man with his face wrapped in front of a giant computer.

"_Should I go and make sure he doesn't start to find out?" _asked a tall man in a black robe coming up behind him.

"_Yes, but don't get spotted by him or the __XIII,__" _ said the man with the wrapped face.

"_I will make sure of that," _said the man in a robe, and although his face could not be seen a smirk could be felt lingering on his face, as he held up his hand and disappeared into a black warped looking portal type thing.

"_Nothing can take away Roxas now, not even the Organization," _Said the man with the wrapped face, with an evil smirk on his hardly distinguishable face. The man then turned around and went back to his computer.

Setting switch to a small plain two story house next to a ramp in a peaceful yet empty neighborhood.

A boy with light blonde hair that was spiked upward fairly neatly like a sharks fin could be seen sleeping, his butt up in the air and a pool of drool on his pillow. There was a tap at his window and the sound of teenagers yelling was heard, "Roxas! Roxas! Come on!" said the three teenagers. The three of them, a skinny blonde haired boy with a strange hairstyle and an a older face. A girl with brown hair and shorter height than the other boy, was standing next to him and on her other side another boy. This boy was fairly chubby, he had brown hair and a red shirt he was even shorter than the girl. They were standing directly under the window and had their hands cupped around their mouths to amplify their range of yelling.

The boy called Roxas got up groggily out of his bed and went over to the window.

"What?" he asked yelling down to the three kids down below.

"We're gonna go get some ice cream, so come on!" yelled the tallest one with blonde hair did back in flame style behind him.

"Fine I'm coming just give me a minute," said Roxas with a slight trace of a grin at his friends down below.

"Okay but hurry up!" said the flame haired boy, growing rather impatient as he started to fidget.

Roxas went over to a pile of clothes laying around on the floor and started to pull off his pajamas and then put on baggy pants and a white jacket with the sleeves cut off over an black shirt and a necklace on that looked like a shuriken and checkered wrist bands.

He started down the stairs and grabbed a poptart for breakfast, yawned, and went out the door to the people waiting.

"Hey, Roxas" said a girl with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Olette" said Roxas munching on his poptart.

"You better thank her," said the boy with blonde hair with a smug look on his face.

"Why?" asked Roxas with a confused look on his face, crumbs falling onto the ground at his feet.

"Because it was her idea we should come and get you," he said.

Roxas looked at Olette "Um, thanks." He smiled and she blushed "No Problem" she said looking down smiling nervously and hiding her blush.

"Come on guys, lets hurry to the train plaza and get some ice cream," said the fat kid grinning.

"All you think about is food, Pence," said the blonde kid.

"Yeah, I love food…don't you Hayner? The way it feels when you eat it, Oh it just feels so good," said Pence with a daydreaming look on his face.

"Well, yeah I guess you're kind of right, I love it but there are some that just taste down right nasty," said Hayner his face scrunching up in disgust and thought.

"Oie," said Olette rolling her eyes at them as Roxas started to snicker at them.

"Come on guys lets go, I'm not gonna stand here around all day in front of my house listening to you guys think about food," said Roxas with a lopsided grin that made his entire face glow.

"Humph, you're just jealous 'cuz you can't think about it like we do," Said Hayner sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah and I'm kinda glad I don't," said Roxas, whom was starting to enjoy this conversation as he knew it would probably result in an inevitable fight between the two of them like it normally does.

"Yeesh, just come on guys," said Olette sighing and started to walk away.

"Alright, come on," said Hayner as he started to follow Olette dismissively. Roxas shrugged and followed them walking next Pence.

They started going north toward Central Plaza A, they went up ramps to a small nearly unnoticable building where you could see a one-car train in the distance and a beautiful clock tower with two equally sized bells on the side. They went inside and ordered three bars of sea-salt ice cream, they then got their ice cream and went outside. As they were standing in the center of the plaza sweating under the hot summer sun Hayner suddenly got an idea.

"Hmm…I have an idea," said Hayner chomping down on his ice cream then holding his head in pain.

"What?" asked Roxas, slowly licking his ice cream, savoring it.

"Let's go up there and eat our ice cream" Hayner said as he pointed to the very top of the beautiful yet somehow nostalgic feeling clock tower.

"But it's so high up!" exclaimed a whining Olette.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna get up there?" asked Pence covering his eyes from the sun to stare at the top of the tower.

"There are bound to be stairs inside, we just gotta sneak up there" said Hayner as he started to get really fired up

"Fine, let's go up," said Roxas, knowing that once Hayner got fired up like that there was no putting him out until they did what he wanted.

So they found a set of doors,went inside, and snuck past the old security guard and made it up the stairs.

"Whoa!" said all four of them in unison once they reached the top.

"You can see so far off! It's amazing!" exclaimed Olette.

"It's awesome!" said Roxas with a true smile as he looked out at the rooftops of the city below him.

They sat down on the ledge in front of the clock face, and Roxas who knew he had never been up here before couldn't shake the feeling that he had been up here before. Olette, Hayner, and Pence finished off their ice cream and tossed the losing sticks over the side.

"Roxas hurry up and eat, your ice creams melting!" screeched Pence.

"Huh? Oh right," said Roxas coming out of his daze and started licking his ice cream.

"What type of flavor was that? It tasted really weird" asked Olette.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Roxas

"It's sea-salt flavor. Aint it good?" said Pence with a chubby grin.

"Sea-Salt!" exclaimed an exasperated Olette.

"Yeah you guys have never had it before have you?" asked Pence looking at them with amused eyes.

"Nah," said Roxas who for some reason thought it tasted extremely familiar. In fact at that very moment he started to remember coming here before with a boy and a….and a….but just as soon as the memory came it suddenly disappeared. He decided to ignore it and decide it was just a forgotten dream he must've had the day before…

Roxas looked down at the plaza below him as the train started to pull into the station and saw a white figure with an oddly shaped head with a strange symbol on it.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" asked Roxas pointing to the figure.

"See what?" asked the three of them.

"That! That white thing down there," said Roxas beginning to freak out slightly.

"Where?" asked Pence looking all around everywhere.

"There! Right there," he said as he pointed right at it.

"I don't see anything…" said Olette looking at Roxas with concern.

"Yeah me neither," said Pence yawning.

"Its right there," said Roxas starting to get a little exasperated as he tried to get his three best friends to see what he saw so he wouldn't feel as crazy.

"Roxas there's nothing there," said Hayner, putting his hand on Roxas' forehead concerned.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever buddy? Maybe you should head home…" Hayner said.

"No Hayner I don't have a fever and yeah there is, it's right the-...Hey where'd it go?" asked Roxas as he started to search back and forth frantically trying to catch another glimpse of it.

However right when Hayner had put a hand on his forehead the white figure had looked up at him and then it just disappeared.

"It must've been your imagination playing tricks on you," said Olette trying to feign light heartedness.

"I guess…" said Roxas trailing off doubtful.

"Come on its getting late, let's go back down," said Hayner standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, come on Roxas," said Olette standing as well and held her hand out to Roxas.

"Huh? Okay..." sighed Roxas whom suddenly got the feeling that something was about to happen but took her hand any way and hoisted himself up.

They went back down and went into the plaza.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Hayner as he started to head West.

"Bye you guys," said Olette as she headed East

The three of them started walking toward their homes, while Roxas stayed where he was.

"The suns so bright," said Roxas shielding his eyes as he felt the world spinning under him.

"I…feel….a bit….ngh…"said Roxas in pain as he passed out onto the ground. The image of a short girl with straight black hair and bright blue eyes flashed into his mind followed by an excruciating head ache.

"AGH!" screamed Roxas holding his head.

"_It's almost time…"_

"Almost…time…? For…what…?" he thought as darkness over took the young boy passed out on the ground.

~~Black Out~~

A teenage boy dressed in black with spiky red hair and sea foam green eyes with what looked like little tear drops tattooed under them stood on the pointed roof of a building. The white figure that Roxas saw on the train plaza appeared next to him.

"Have you found him?" asked the boy.

The white thing screeched.

"Good. We will commence operation find Roxas and bring him back tomorrow" said the boy and disappeared into a swirling black portal.

~~~~~~Chapter One: Awakening END~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update it sometime later. Please Review! Criticism is welcome.

~****Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Memory**** ~

**New A/N2: ou I added details =D If anyone reads this can point them out and/or the new scene I added I'll give you something…a real something not a cookie or anything like that but a real thing that you can actually receive…. Like a horrible drawing or a new fanfic with your choice pairings. Nothing of monetary value though…unless you count HUGS! =D Oh…you don't count hugs do you…ah well…review and tell me what you think =)**


	2. Chapter Two: Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. I love it but I don't own it. :3**

Chapter two: Friends

"_There has been coruptance in the stream. I believe it may be the organization starting to make its move. Be alert today; eliminate anyone who does not belong." Said the man with the wrapped face_

"_Right" said the man in the black robe, he formed another portal and stepped through it._

"_Heh, not even the organization can save him now." Said the man with the wrapped face with a smirk_

_It was a dark and stormy night. The ocean waves were thrashing wildly._

"_We have to save the raft!" said a girl with cherry colored hair who ran past._

_Who is that? Roxas thought but he followed her anyway almost as if he wasn't in control of his own body._

"_Come on help me get it tied to that big tree over there." Said the girl pointing to a tree with some weird type of fruit growing on it_

_Where am I? Roxas thought_

_He ran over to the raft in the ocean and grabbed the rope that tied it to the pier._

"_Come on! We don't have much time!" yelled the girl_

_Rojas brought the rope to the tree and started to tie it down as tight as he could._

_The girl was breathing hard. _

"_Huff…that should…keep it…safe during the storm." She said_

"_Will it be okay to set out in the morning?" asked Roxas_

_What the…I didn't say that! He hadn't noticed that his voice was off from the way it normally sounded._

"_I hope so, after all this time waiting…It just has to work!" said the girl_

"_Hey…where's Riku?" asked Roxas _

_Who's Riku?_

"_I'm not sure, I'll go check his cabin" said the girl running toward one of the houses in the trees._

"_I'll go check the cave!" said Roxas and he felt his legs pulling him to go near a small indentation in the rocks._

"_Riku! Riku are you in here!" Yelled Roxas_

"_Here I am…" said a tall boy with spiky silver hair coming into view_

"_Riku! We were worried that you might have got taken by the storm" said Roxas relieved_

"_Come over here with me." Said Riku motioning for him to follow_

"_Umm…don't go over there" said Roxas _

"_I hope he doesn't see the drawings I made." Thought Roxas_

_What the? What was that? _

"_Come on, it'll be fine" said Riku _

"_Umm…alright" said Roxas following him_

_They got to the edge of the cave and Riku stopped._

"_Um, I can explain those drawing." Said Roxas embarrassed _

_But Riku didn't seem to notice he was looking at the cave floor._

"_Hey Riku what's wrong?" asked Roxas_

"_You'll see" said Riku_

_Suddenly a black sheet of darkness overtook them._

"_Open your heart to the darkness Sora" said Riku reaching out his hand_

"_Riku!" said Sora reaching for his hand but missing it_

"_Farwell, Sora" said Riku and he disappeared_

Roxas woke up with a start.

"What the-!" Said Roxas shaking his head

He looked down at his sheets.

"Who in the world were those people?" asked Roxas

"….Sora….why does that name seem so familiar?" Thought Roxas

"Hey…How'd I get back here? The last thing I remember was passing out in the middle of the plaza"

What he doesn't remember though was that someone in a black robe picked him up and brought him home.

"Riku…" Said Roxas

"What did he mean by 'Opening your heart to the darkness'?" asked Roxas to himself

He checked the clock by his bed.

"Ack! 12:45 already! I'm late!" Said Roxas getting out of bed and hastily pulling on his clothes

He ran out of his house and started running to the usual spot

"I hope they waited for me!" said Roxas

He was in such a rush that he didn't notice the person watching him.

"Yep that's Roxas all right" said the man watching him in the black robe

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out of here." Said the man as he disappeared into a swirling black portal

Chapter Two: Friends END

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Thanks for reading. =)

And a big thank you to t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i for reviewing and favving. ^^

~****Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Memory****~


	3. Chapter Three: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.**

Chapter Three: Lost

"_We still have not spotted him." Said the man with the wrapped face_

"_I'll look out for him" said the black robed man_

"…_If you find him…eliminate him." Said wrapped face man_

"_Right." Said the black robed man_

_The man in the black robe paused and looked back at the other man._

"_Hey Diz, how much longer until Sora wakes up?" asked the man_

"_It's still too hard to tell it could be next week or next year." Said Diz_

"_Right" said the other man down stricken._

"_Now leave, I have work to do." Said Diz_

_The man in the black robe left in a swirling black portal._

"_I'd better go check in on Namin__é_

_soon." Said Diz as he started to work on the giant computer in front of him._

_*****0101010101****************0101010101*************_

_*************************0101010101**************_

Roxas was running into an alley when he heard a sound behind him, he looked back and saw another one of those white creatures. The creature screeched and dashed off.

"Should I follow it?" asked Roxas out loud

"_Go Roxas follow it." Said a strange voice in his head_

"What the! Who said that?" demanded Roxas

"_Go….follow….it" repeated the voice_

"Urg…fine." Said Roxas and started chasing after it

"Man this thing is fast" said Roxas doing his best to keep up

The creature went into a little tunnel on the side of a wall.

Roxas stopped.

"I've never seen this here before" he said

He went through it and stopped.

"Yeah this wasn't here before" said Roxas

It was a little forest full of fully grown oak trees.

"Whoa…" said Roxas walking through the forest slowly.

He came to a clearing with what looked like a castle at the middle of it.

"Hey, where'd that creature go?" Roxas asked as about 15 of those weird white creatures just popped out of nowhere.

The creatures started advancing on him.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Roxas asked as he looked around for something to defend himself with. He found a stick lying on the ground a little bit ahead of him. He ran over and picked it up.

"This might work" said Roxas

A creature advanced more and came right at Roxas.

"Yagh!" screamed Roxas as he swung the stick.

"Yes." Said Roxas yet when the stick came in contact with the creature it passed right threw him.

The creature attacked and knocked him down.

"Agh…"yelled Roxas in pain

He swung the stick again and again to no avail. Finally the creature got off of him and Roxas got up.

"What are these things?" asked Roxas

He was about ready to give up when he felt a strange power flowing threw him to his hand where he was holding the stick. A bright white light flashed.

"What the?" asked Roxas shielding his eyes

He looked down at his hand and saw the stick had transformed into something that resembled both a key and a sword.

"What is this thing?" asked Roxas

Another one of the creatures advanced.

"I hope this works" Roxas said as he swung the Key Sword thing.

It hit the creature. The Creature screeched and disappeared.

"Awesome." Said Roxas

He advanced on the creatures and started taking them out with a precision and style he didn't know he had.

The creatures all disappeared as he hit them until there were none left.

"Very good Roxas" said a voice stepping out of the shadows

It was a teenage boy with spiked red hair almost as if lightning hit it.

"Who…who are you?" asked Roxas

"You don't recognize me, Roxas? Aw, now I feel sad" said the boy

"How do you know my name?" demanded Roxas

"Oh I don't just know your name, I know more about you than you probably do." Said the boy

"….stalker much?" said Roxas

"Feh, you wish." Said the boy sticking his tounge out at Roxas

"Well, if you really don't remember, names Axel, got it memorized?" said Axel

All Roxas could do was nod.

"_Where have I heard that saying before?" _Thought Roxas

"Well, come on Roxas we don't have much time until they realize I'm here." Said Axel

"Come with you where?" asked Roxas

"Back to the organization of course." Said Axel

"Organization? What's that?" asked Roxas

"I don't have time to explain come on" Said Axel

He started forward toward Roxas when another figure cloaked in black came out.

"Damn…they found me." Said Axel backing up

"Don't worry Roxas, I'll be back for you soon." Said Axel as he held up his hand and a swirling black portal appeared. Axel stepped through it and disappeared.

"You'll never keep Roxas." Said Axel as he disappeared

"That's what you think Organization scum." Said the black figure as he disappeared as well

"What in the world just happened?" asked Roxas aloud and really hoping that this time no-one answers.

He left the clearing and the forest and went back to the alley. He opened the gate under one of the ramps and went inside.

"Man, there's no-one here now." Said Roxas disappointed

He looked on the table and saw a note.

"_Dear Roxas, we'll be at the clock tower if you decided to show up. Come when you read this. _

_-Olette" _

He read the note and started towards the clock tower. He looked around and saw no-one there.

"They must've left already." Said Roxas disappointed

He felt something fall on him and picked up an ice cream stick with the word 'loser' printed on it. He looked up and saw his three friends sitting on the roof like they did yesterday.

He went into the train station and went up the stairs.

"Hey guys" Roxas said smiling

"We were wondering if you were gonna show up" said Hayner

"Yeah we thought you got lost" said Pence

Yeah I'm lost…in more ways than one. Thought Roxas

"Come on, sit" said Olette patting a free space next to her.

"Hey have you guys ever wondered why the sun sets red?" asked Roxas

"Not really" said Hayner

"Lights made out of all these colors, and out of all them red travels the fastest." Said Roxas smiling

"Thanks for the unwanted info Mr. Know-it-all." Said Hayner laughing

"You're just jealous" Said Roxas as they all started laughing

"Man it's getting late I gotta head home." Said Pence

"Yeah me too." Said Olette

"So, meet in the usual spot tomorrow, and don't be late again." Said Hayner

"Yeah, yeah" said Roxas

As they all started heading home.

When he got home he layed in his bed and started thinking about what happened. And he fell asleep with thoughts of people in black robes coming to take him away in his head.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, comments and criticize. I'll post two chapters today since I didn't yesterday. Thanks to PhantomGirl12 and t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i. for reviewing and such. Thanks guys ^.^**

Chapter Three: Lost –End

***********~Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Memory~********


	4. Chapter Four: Faint Rememberances

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing, thanks for rubbing it in. x)**

Chapter Four: Faint Remembrances

"_Why didn't you eliminate him!" roared DiZ_

"_He was right there! That could have been your only chance! And you just let him leave? Why!" screamed Diz at the figure in black_

"_Yes, he was right there but so was Roxas. What if we missed a shot and ended up hitting him? Then he would __never__ be able to wake up, then where would we be?" said the figure in black_

_DiZ felt his anger starting to fade._

"…_.Fine I suppose you're right….just go" said DiZ_

_The man in black looked at DiZ and went into a swirling black portal._

_DiZ held his head in his hands._

"_Oh…King Mickey…what should I do?" said DiZ_

_Roxas was walking down an alley it was raining and thundering. He passed the boy with spiky red hair._

"_You can't turn your back on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" said the boy_

"_No one will miss me" said Roxas_

"_That's not true….I would." Protested the boy with his head hanging low and sadness coming from him in waves_

_All Roxas did was keep walking._

_******************010101**************010101******_

_******************010010101*******************0101010101**************_

Roxas woke up with a gasp.

"…..Axel…." he said

His head started to pound.

"Agh" Said Roxas holding his head down

The pain started to ebb away. Roxas got up out of bed and put his clothes on and went downstairs.

"….Who am I really?" said Roxas to his cereal

"You're Organization XII's number XII, Roxas." Said Axel coming out of the shadows

"What the! How did you get in my house?" demanded Roxas spilling his cereal

Axel ignored him and got a paper towel.

"Yeesh…I gotta hand it to him…he's good at his job, that's for sure." Said Axel to no-one in particular

"Huh? Who is?" asked Roxas

"The one who's keeping you here." Said Axel

"Nobody's keeping me here" Protested Roxas

"Oh really? Well how do you explain why no matter how many times you try and go out of the city you can't leave?" asked Axel looking into Roxas's eyes

Roxas looked away.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about" Said Roxas

"Heh…well then…" said Axel

"But…ummm…I have a question for you" said Roxas

"Oh? Well ask away." Said Axel

"What is….what is Organization XII?" asked Roxas

"Heh, I guess the reports were true…you really can't remember anything…look into your memories Roxas." Said Axel

"What's that supposed to mean!" Demanded Roxas

"You'll remember soon enough." Said Axel

Axel looked up sharply.

"Damn…they spotted me." Said Axel

"Just watch Roxas, have you noticed something…odd about this place?" asked Axel

"What who did? Who spotted you? What's going on!" Demanded Roxas

"You'll find out, just give it time to come back to you." Said Axel as he stepped into a swirling black portal

"Wait!" screamed Roxas

He tried to follow him into the portal but it disappeared before he could get to it.

"Axel!" Screamed Roxas

"…I'm sorry….for leaving you…" Whispered Roxas

He turned back to his table and got a paper towel. He got to the table and was about to sit down when he noticed something.

"What the-?" said Roxas surprised

He looked all around the table and the floor for any sign of the mess he made earlier, but there wasn't any sign of anything out of place. His cereal was still in his bowl and the paper towel that Axel had laid down there was gone as well.

"….What's happening to me?" asked Roxas as he went out his door and left his cereal on the table

Chapter Four: Faint Remembrances-End

*******~Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of a Memory ~********

**A/N: Hey I just noticed something….Roxas is Sora with a X in it and Xion is no.i and Xemnas is….Ansem….kewlz….but I wonder why the creator used X's and not some other letter. :O Thanks to t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i. and PhantomGirl12 for reading and reviewing. ^^**

**Btw: sorry I posted Four and Three so close together but I wasn't going to come back online later tonight. Sorry. :X Oh and the numbers and asteriscks I post in is binary I post it to show a break between like a dream or something and the main storyline. ((Is not entirely sure how to put it...)) Eh-heh-heh thanks for reading everybody :)**

**C&C. =)**


	5. Chapter Five: Framed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this storyline I've started. =)**

Chapter Five: Framed

"…_..So you mean all we've been doing so far is all for not?" asked DiZ trying to keep his anger in check_

_They were in a solid white room with a large table In the center and little drawings hanging on the walls_

"_Yes…he needs to be willing to give up his memories" said a tiny girl with light blonde hair_

"_And just why would he do that? After all he doesn't even know who Sora is…so why would he give up his own existence for him?" said DiZ holding his head in his hands_

"_Maybe if we let him meet Sora then maybe…." Said the girl_

"_No, we can't let that happen….isn't there any other way Namin_é" _asked DiZ_

"_I'm….I'm not sure but one thing still remains…we can't let the Organization get near him" said Namin_é

"_Right" said DiZ as he walked out the door into the hall_

_*************0101001***************************01010101**********_

_10101***************************************010101***************_

"_Why didn't you bring him back?" asked a man in a black robe with an X shaped scar with blue hair and elf shaped ears_

"_I'm not going to bring him back until he remembers." Said Axel looking away_

"_And just how long is that going to be?" demanded the man_

"_It can't be long now, he's already starting to remember his last day….so….probably another week." Said Axel_

"_Hmmm….." said the man thinking_

"_Alright…but next time you infiltrate the barrier you'll take Demyx with you" said the man_

"_But Saix!" Said Axel_

"_I've almost got him….I don't know how he'll react if he sees another one coming with me" said Axel_

"_No buts…if you've almost got him then something like this won't matter much" said Saix_

"_Grr…..fine…" said Axel_

"_Good" said Saix closing his eyes_

"_If that's all you have to say to me then get out of my room" said Axel_

"_Fline…but just remember where your real lolaties lie" said Saix leaving the room_

"_Feh" said Axel laying down on his bed and holding a plain white envelope_

"_I've never forgotten" he said as he turned over and fell asleep_

_*****************01010101**********************0101001***********10101***_

_****0101010**********************010101********************************_

Roxas walked out of his door and down the alley into a fenced off area.

"Hey….guys….." said Roxas looking at Hayner like he was crazy

"We've been framed" Screached Hayner as he foamed at the mouth

"GAHH! What?" said Roxas backing up

"Oh Hayner is upset" said Olette

"Yeah…I can see that." Said Roxas backing away

"We're being blamed for all the mischief that's been happeing lately." Said Pence

"Like what?" asked Roxas

"Like us throwing rocks and other large objects at trains and cars going under the underpass thing." said Hayner coming up next to Roxas

"Um…weren't you freaking out a few minutes ago?" asked Roxas

"Oh….yeah…." said Hayner as he started to freak out again

"Heh heh…" said Roxas snickering with a giant sweat drop on the side of his head

"We have to go investigate" said Hayner still freaking out

"Right, we have to clear our names" said Pence

"Lets go!" said Hayner grabbing his butterfly net

"Oie…" said Roxas following them out the alley

They went to the underpass and waited until the road was clear as they went to the top.

"It doesn't look like anything was going on here" said Roxas walking around

"Lets try looking under the top" said Olette

"Right, good idea" said Hayner

And so they went under the underpass and looked up.

"Hey…is there supposed to be a crack in there" asked Pence

A rock fell on Roxas's head.

"Ow…" said Roxas rubbing his head

"Well we know whats been causing all the trouble." Said Hayner walking away

"Yep" said Pence following them

"Wait shouldn't we tell someone about this?" asked Roxas following them

"Nah" said Hayner

"It'll all be fine"

"I don't know…." Said Roxas

"Aw quit worrying" said Hayner

"Yeah, we won't be the only ones to figure it out, someone else will tell the people so they can fix it." Said Pence

"…..alright….." said Roxas stll looking worried

**********************The Next Day******************

The underpass broke, no one was seriously injured.

"….I told you we should've told someone." Said Roxas knocking Hayner on the head

"Well how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" said Hayner

"_I'm surrounded by idiots."_ Thought Roxas

**A/N: Yeah I couldn't really think of something good for Roxas to do….I wanted him to show up but yeah….If you didn't like this chapter sorry, I'll make it get serious again next time I update….C&C. **

**And Thank you's to SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd,t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i.,PhantomGirl12 for reviewing. And thanks also to SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd, PhantomGirl12, t.y.u.i.y.u.i. for adding this to their story alert thing. ^^ Thanks to everyone who has been reading as well. ^^**


	6. Chapter Six: Sad Melody

**Disclaimer: ….Same old, same old. Nothing changed. :3 Oh~ and the songs aren't mine mentioned in this chapter aren't mine either. .**

**Chapter Six: Sad Melody**

"_Okay Demyx, since you're going to be accompanying me today you have to do as I say." Said Axel to a guy in a black robe with blonde hair spiked into a Mohawk with it cut short on the side of his head and carrying a big blue sitar._

"_Mmmhmmm…." Said Demyx_

"_Are you listening to me?" asked Axel_

"_Mmmm…." Said Demyx _

"_Grr…" growled Axel and bopping Demyx on the side of the head_

"_Oww!" screeched Demyx_

"_Pay attention" growled Axel_

"_Fine, fine." Said Demyx_

"_Good, now you have to blend into the program in order to get in." Said Axel_

"_Uh-huh" said Demyx_

"_It's fairly simple, just follow my lead." Said Axel as he stepped into a swirling black portal_

"_This is going to be a long mission" sighed Demyx as he followed Axel into the portal._

_***************0101101***************************01010110**********_

_********010101001************************1010101******************_

Roxas was lying on his bed in his room listening to The Murderer by Alesana on his iPod.

"What's happening to me?" asked Roxas his arm covering his eyes

He raised his arm in the air and looked at his hand.

"It's like….I don't know who I am anymore…" he said

He rolled over and started lip synching the song into his pillow.

"_And looking in I see a lonely man and she tallies it to the board. And looking on I see a desperate man but being sucked into the floor." _Sang Roxas

The song ended and changed to one of his favorites but he couldn't stand at the moment, "Your Betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine"

"Agh!" screeched Roxas as he threw the iPod at the wall. He looked at it and turned back over.

"Now now Roxas is that any way to treat your toys?" asked Axel as he picked up the iPod

Roxas looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in here" said Roxas as he rolled over and covered his eyes with his arms again.

"Well that's a nice welcome, don't you think Dem-Dem?" asked Axel as he looked at the portal as another person in black stepped out.

"I don't know Axel are you sure he's getting his memory back?" asked the figure in black as he took his hood off

"Yep, can't you tell? The first time I came he was somewhat happy now look he's almost back to his old doom and gloom self." Said Axel smiling

"Hmph" said Roxas glaring at Axel and smiling

He looked at the boy with Axel.

"…..Demyx?" said Roxas

Axel and the boy with him looked up sharply.

"You remember him?" asked Axel coming to stand by Roxas

"I….I'm not sure….it's like I know you but like I don't know you at the same time." Said Roxas thinking

"Hey! You recognize me. That's something I suppose." Said Demyx looking at Roxas's iPod

"And it looks like your taste in music is getting better." Demyx said smiling

"Shut up Demyx" said Axel glaring at him

"Can you remember anything else?" asked Axel turning to Roxas

"I don't know….it's weird all these things are coming back to me and going away so fast….it's just…so strange." Said Roxas looking down

"It seems like your memory is coming back to you in pieces at a time." Said Axel smiling

"I guess….but what will I remember when it comes back?" asked Roxas still looking down

"The best friend that I remember hopefully." Said Axel walking away

"Axel….." said Roxas

Axel paused "Hm?" he asked

"I'm….I'm sorry….for turning my back on you." Said Roxas looking down

"Oh Roxas….it's okay just forget about that. No harm done right?" said Axel forcing a grin

"I guess" sighed Roxas

Axel stood there looking down for a long second.

"Come on Demyx lets go" said Axel grabbing Demyx

"Huh? Oh right, see ya Roxxy" said Demyx putting Roxas's iPod down

Demyx went into the portal first. Axel stopped in front of it.

"Bye Roxas…." Said Axel as he followed Demyx

As soon as they were gone Roxas got up and picked up his iPod. He looked at the song Demyx left it on and smiled, it was I Miss You by Blink 182.

"Heh…I think I do too…" said Roxas as he turned it off and went outside and sat down and looked at the sky.

"I…..love you….Axel…."said Roxas as he lay down on the grass and fell asleep

"Why didn't you try and make him come back with us Axel?" asked Demyx as they got back

"It just…didn't feel like the right time, I'm sure a few more days and he'll remember everything." Said Axel going up solid white stairs

"Are you sure?" asked Demyx

"Yeah….I'm sure" said Axel as he went all the way up them into his room

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling a tear running down his cheek.

"…you little goof ball…you always do this to me." He said as he rolled over and closed his eyes as more tears started to come out.

"Heh, what kind of Nobody am I? We're not supposed to get emotions like this." Said Axel with a sad smile on his face

****~~~~~~Chapter Six: Sad Melody END****~~~~~

*~~~~Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of a Memory******~

**A/N: Aww….poor Axel *cuddles Axel* Oh right-not much yaoi will be in this series just this and other parts….nothing too graphic I promise.**

**C&C =)**

**Thanks to Alexandria Volturi for reviewing and adding this to his/her story alert thing. ^^**


	7. Chapter Seven: Distance

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just plays it and draws it and creates things from it. :3**

Chapter Seven: Distance

"_Why haven't I been able to find him yet!" yelled DiZ as he typed rapidly on the giant computer_

"_Maybe he's found a way to blend in with the system" said the man in black_

"_That's impossible! I created this system, only I should be able to know how to defragment the system!" DiZ yelled_

"_Maybe he's smarter than he looks?" said the man_

"_Please, he's got to have done something…like…..blended…in…with….the…system…." said DiZ thinking_

"…_DAMN! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" said DiZ as he typed furiously on his computer._

_The computer beeped and the screen flashed "TARGET FOUND"._

"_Heh, I've got you now…." He said as he turned to the man in black_

"_Go to coordinates 390, 30__ᵒ it's seems he tends to show up there the most, wait for him to show up and get him out of the program." Said DiZ_

"_Don't eliminate him?" asked the man_

"_No, if you do that it could mess up the whole system" said DiZ_

"_Right" said the man as he stepped into a swirling portal_

_*******************************011010*******************************************************************************0101010***********************************************_

"…_This is the icing on the cake after a mission." Said Axel as he handed Roxas an ice cream_

_They were sitting on the clock tower as the sun was setting. Roxas had his face hidden with his hood and he was looking down._

"…" _replied Roxas as he took the ice cream_

_Axel sighed and put his hand in his hair._

"_Come on you little zombie, if you're gonna stay up here you need to at least contribute to the conversation. And you have to put your hood down, I'm not going to somebody whose own face I can't see, what if your rolling your eyes at me or something?" said Axel as he reached for Roxas's hood and pulled it off._

"_Uh, hey!" protested Roxas blushing slightly and his blue eyes scared._

"_Oh…." Said Axel blushing_

"_Ack! What am I thinking" whispered Axel looking down_

"_So...this was your first mission, huh?" asked Axel_

"_..." Roxas didn't speak but he nodded_

"_Ugh….this is dull" said Axel looking up_

_Roxas licked his ice-cream, and looked up._

"…_..What kind of ice-cream is this…?" asked Roxas hesitantly_

"_Huh?" said Axel looking at Roxas sharply._

"_Oh…the ice-cream….it's sea salt flavor." _

"_Sea...Salt?" said Roxas perplexed_

"_Yeah, you know, salt…from the sea" said Axel_

"…_.But…you can see all salt so what makes this different?" asked Roxas innocently_

"_HUH! You don't know what the sea is?" asked Axel_

"_No…?" said Roxas_

_Axel started to snicker_

"_Oh Roxas….you sure are different" said Axel laughing_

"_What do you mean!" demanded Roxas_

"_Ha-ha…oh nothing." Said Axel grinning_

"_Well, the see the sea is a giant body of salt water." Said Axel _

"_Oh, and that's 'sea' spelling with an 'A' not an 'E' it's different you see?" added Axel_

"_Oh…I get it….I guess" said Roxas_

_Axel smiled at him._

"_Well, what do you think of it?" asked Axel_

"…_it's good…sweet but sweet and salty at the same time. It's hard to explain…" said Roxas_

"_I'm glad you like it then." Said Axel still smiling warmly he looked at Roxas who kept eating the ice-cream and then looked up at the sky._

_****0101101********************************01010101***************************************************0101010*************************************01010101****************_

"Hey Roxas wake up!" said Olette standing over him

Roxas opened his eyes and looked around. He was where he had laid down the night before.

"Huh? Oh hi Olette, I must've fallen asleep." Said Roxas forcing a grin

"Yeah….I guess…." She said

"Hey, where's everyone else?" asked Roxas looking around

"Their back at the club house rushing to finish the home work they've neglected all summer, I'm glad I finished mine already." She said

"Oh…yeah that's right vacation ends two days from now…" said Roxas looking serious and grim

"Hey, come on! At least we'll still be able to mess around on the weekends right? No need to look so sad." Said Olette trying to cheer him up

"Huh, oh yeah right." Said Roxas coming out of his thoughts

"…." Olette started looking like she was intruding on something that she wanted to be a part of.

Roxas looked up at the sky and looked alarmed at Olette.

"Hey, what time is it!" asked Roxas

"Umm…about 7:30 in the afternoon" she said looking at her watch

"_Man, I slept through the whole day. " _Thought Roxas

"Sorry Olette but I gotta go, I've been sleeping out here all day" said Roxas getting up _"and half the night…" _he thought

"Roxas…." Started Olette

"Huh? Yeah?" asked Roxas

"You've been acting really weird lately…has something happened?" she asked

"….Nah, just me being bummed that summers about to end" said Roxas forcing a light-hearted grin

"Oh…I see…" said Olette looking down

"Well I have to go….see ya later" said Roxas smiling, he tried to pass her but she grabbed his hand before he could leave

"Don't…" said Olette hesitantly looking down

"You've been acting strangely ever since we had ice-cream on the clock tower that time." She said

Roxas didn't say anything but looked down at his feet.

"Is it something I did?" she asked

"…no….it was something I should've done…" said Roxas

"I see….Roxas….if….if we ever got separated would you forget me?" she asked

Roxas looked taken aback

"O…Of course not I could never forget you or Hayner or Pence." He said

"Really…? What if I did something that I would know you would never forget?" said Olette

"Huh? What are you—"said Roxas but before he could finish Olette leaned up to him and kissed him.

"Ole—"stammered Roxas but she kissed him again.

Roxas closed his eyes and put his arms around her. The image of Axel flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes sharply and pushed her away.

"Ro…Roxas I..." stammered Olette

Roxas didn't hear her and bolted off in the direction of the clock tower.

When he got there he was out of breath and panting. He wiped his mouth with is arm.

"Why did I come here?" asked Roxas looking around.

He looked up at the clock face and the bells surrounding it.

"Might as well go up there…" said Roxas as he entered into the building

Once he got to the top he sat down in the middle of the ledge and sat with his knees in his face and a downcast look on his face.

"…ax…" he whimpered as he started to burst into tears.

"What?" asked Axel as he came out of the shadows with an ice-cream for him

"Axel!" yelled Roxas as he started crying and laughing at the same time.

"This is almost exactly like my dream…" smiled Roxas through tears

"…The icing on the cake…" he said with a sad smile

"…Yeah." Said Axel laughing

"I can't believe out of everything you remember that!" he said laughing

"What's wrong with it?"Demanded Roxas

"Heh Heh. Well if you like it then nothing I suppose." Said Axel handing Roxas the ice-cream

"Hmph" said Roxas turning away and eating his ice-cream slowly to savor the moment.

"Well, well, looks like DiZ was right on the location." Said a strange figure coming out of the shadows.

"You!" said Axel baring his teeth

"Hey…you're the guy who was in the clearing…" said Roxas

"It's time to get you out of our way for good, and this time you won't be able to find a break in the system." Said the man

"Damn….he's probably right, finding this one was only a fluke…" said Axel looking to the side thinking

"Roxas this is probably the last chance, come back to the Organization with me." Said Axel with a pleading look towards Roxas

"Come back…with you…?" said Roxas surprised

~~~Chapter Seven: Distance~~~~

**A/N: Muwahahaha…suspense…cliff hanger thing…3 Might not be updated in a while either. (Going on vacation) So this is a perfect chapter to leave you with till I come back. 3 *is evil* C&C and get ready for the next chapter…Chapter Eight: Betrayal. He he he….Thanks for reading! ^^ Btw…I got writers block in the middle of this chapter…so…yeah… "^.^" Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read/added to story alert. Thanks you guys ^^**


	8. Chapter Eight: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I didn't know I'd be gone so long…forgiveness please? u.u **

**Chapter Eight: Betrayal**

"Come back with me Roxas. Back to the Organization, to where you really belong." Said Axel pleading

"Axel….I…" said Roxas but was cut off by the man in black

"Don't listen to him Roxas, you belong here with your friends" said the man

"He belongs with his **real **friends!" yelled Axel

"Friends? Ha don't make me laugh, you could never know what it's like to have real friends" said the man sneering at Axel

Axel looked down and whispered "You'd be surprised…."

"Heh, yeah, right, sure I would." Said the man still sneering at Axel

Axel kept looking down and didn't say anything.

"...Axel…" said Roxas

"Heh, I knew he was all talk, come Roxas, you're coming back with me." Said the man grabbing Roxas's arm

Roxas struggled against his grip but tripped and fell into the man, knocking his hood off revealing silver blue hair and his eyes covered with a blind fold.

"Ow…" said Roxas rubbing his head

"Wait...I…I know you…your…your Riku aren't you?" asked Roxas staring at him with his deep innocent bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…Sora's friend…" said Riku looking down

Roxas kept staring at Riku and didn't notice Axel coming up behind him.

"Come on Roxas; let's go while he's lost in his memories." Said Axel putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder

"Axel…I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real…or not. Like when I first met you here I thought I was going crazy, and the dreams I've had…and today, how Olette acted towards me and how I met him…" Roxas said pointing at Riku

"I know…I know that this place can't be real…Axel I….I've decided I want to go back with you, to where I know I really, truly belong" said Roxas smiling up at Axel

"Oh Roxas." Said Axel coming up and hugging Roxas

"How do we get back…?" asked Roxas

"With this." Said Axel holding up his hand as a swirling black portal sprang up in front of them

"Come." Said Axel beckoning Roxas closer

Roxas came forward slowly.

"Uhm…" said Roxas unsure

"Don't worry, you've done this tons of times." Said Axel smiling warmly

"Well…if you say so…" said Roxas a little more confidently this time

"Just follow me" said Axel as he walked into the portal

Roxas lagged behind for a moment. He looked back at Riku, who was still looking at the ground in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I don't belong here." Said Roxas as he followed Axel into the portal, as it closed and disappeared into thin air

A few seconds after Roxas left the town defragmented leaving only Riku.

Riku looked up and stared at the gridded world as a stream of zeros and ones floated past him.

"Damn...sorry DiZ I screwed up and let him leave, I've messed up everything!" yelled Riku as he pounded the floor with his fists until they started to bleed

Riku stood up after a few minutes.

"I know what I have to do…" said Riku as he started to tighten his blindfold.

"…I just hope I don't mess it up." He finished as he stepped into a portal

~~~~~Chapter Eight: Betrayal END~~~~

**A/N: A tad bit shorter than my other chapters…but I hope you like it…and if you don't please don't severely hurt me. ^.^"**

**Thanks to everyone who waited for this chapter and didn't forget about this story. It means a lot. Thankies for the review Ninokid49 I really apperciate the review and I'm glad you like my story.^^**

**Oh and if you didn't get the title of the chapter the betrayal was to Riku...**


	9. Chapter Nine: Chains

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts…though it does make me cry….a lot…..even the theme song TT^TT**

**Chapter Nine: Chains**

Roxas and Axel stepped out of the portal into a plain white room.

"Well, welcome back Roxas," Said Axel stepping out farther in front of Roxas and holding out his arms.

Roxas looked around and was about to say something when another portal popped up beside them.

"Yes Roxas, welcome back," Said a man with blue hair and an X shaped scar across his face as he stepped out into the room with them.

"Saix….," said Axel warily.

Roxas looked back and forth between Saix and Axel.

Saix was looking at Roxas with cold contempt in his eyes and a calm composure.

"Since your back you had better go and see the superior," said Saix as he turned and stalked away into an open doorway and into another plain white room.

Axel sighed and looked down at Roxas.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he looked up at Axel

"I was just wondering if he was going to acknowledge that you were back, he took it better than my head thought it would," said Axel with a slight smile as he watched Saix leave.

"Ah…I see…..um…hey Axel who's the Superior?" asked Roxas looking up at Axel.

"The Superior is Xemnas, No. 1 he created the Organization, and is the strongest of us all, Saix, is second in command," said Axel.

"Oh, okay…but wait….didn't I defeat Saix before?" asked Roxas looking puzzled.

"Heh, I doubt it. Where'd you come up with a crazy idea like that?" asked Axel grinning

"Hm…I must've imagined it then…" said Roxas looking perplexed.

"Well…I guess we better go check in with Superior," said Axel as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on then, let's get a move on if you want to get this done any time soon," said Axel as he started to go up the flight of solid white stairs.

"Um, alright…I guess," said Roxas hesitantly following Axel up the stairs.

"Hm…now which door was it…sheesh all these doors look alike, I don't see why anybody won't put up a sign or something? Seriously this is too confusing," said Axel grinning.

Roxas grinned and started to laugh.

Axel smiled at him then looked back up to where he was going.

"Ah, here it is," said Axel as he came up to a door that was surprisingly also white. But had little drawings of the heartless symbol ordained around it and was a bit wider and taller than the rest.

"Wow….it's so hard to tell it from the others….," said Roxas snickering.

"Hey you try finding it when you can't remember what it looks like," said Axel looking at Roxas and smiling.

"How can you not remember what the door looks like?" asked Roxas (-.-")

"Well it's just that I don't usually use the door when I come in here…" said Axel looking straight ahead his shoulders stiff.

"Oh…umm…okay," said Roxas nonchalant.

"Well I guess we better get this over with…," said Axel with a guarded look and tone.

He knocked on the door and pushed it open. At the same time a portal tinged with darkness darker than night and surrounded by thorns like those Axels portal has appeared on the highest chair in the center of the room surrounded by 12 other chairs lower than it in yet another plain white room with the sigil on it that the Dusks have on their foreheads on the floor.

"Roxas…," said a man with amber eyes and silver hair and a deep dark monotone voice.

"…I see that you have returned to us..." He continued with a smirk on his face.

"Xemnas…Roxas escaped from the clutches of DiZ and seeks to return as a member of the Organization," Axel interrupted.

"Oh really…well what makes him think that we need him back, eh?" Xemnas said the smirk still stuck on his face and Roxas started to wonder if it was froze that way.

"What do you mean! Of course we need him back he is the only one of us who can wield a key blade and can finish Kingdom Hearts!" Axel yelled.

"Yes, but if what Saix has told me is correct is that he can't summon it like he used to, is that true Roxas?" asked Xemnas the smirk even colder than before.

Roxas said nothing but just looked down at his shuffling feet.

"I see, well what Axel said was also true, while we do need someone who can wield the key blade we also need someone who _knows _how to _use _it," said Xemnas sighing

"I do know how to use it," said Roxas still looking down at his feet.

"Oh? Well summon it now, if you can at least," said Xemnas, only now with contempt in his eyes.

Roxas looked down at his feet and focused all his energy into his hands as a blinding white flash shined in his palm.

"Hmmm…" remarked Xemnas his smirk still planted on his face but the contempt faded from his eyes to a calculating, plotting look.

"You see, they may not be all the way back yet but he still remembers the basics, maybe after a few missions he'll be able to be back to full strength," Said Axel a slight pleading look on his face.

"Hmm…..he has 3 days. After that I'll have to rethink my decision, don't make me do it before that." Said Xemnas the ever present smirk faded to a dark shadow of a smile and his eyes dark with evil intent. Dismissing them as he got up and opened up a portal much like the one he used to come in with.

"Don't fail me Roxas, nor you Axel, you don't want to know of the consequences of failure." He said leaving

"Well, that went…..well, I suppose." said Axel steering Roxas towards the door.

"What do you mean well? He basically said if we fail he'll kill us." Roxas said unbelieving.

"Yeah that's why it went well, he didn't say he'd kill us, only implied it." Axel said as he opened the door

"Yeah I guess…so…how are we supposed to get my full powers back?" asked Roxas

"Truthfully…I have no frickin' idea," said Axel smiling

"You're not really helpful, ya know," said Roxas as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Hah, yeah, hey you wanna go get some ice cream on the real clock tower and see the real sunset and not some stupid simulated one?" asked Axel smiling

"Sure, that'd be awesome," Roxas said grinning up at Axel as they left into a portal that Axel had created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0101010101010101010101010~~~~~~~~~~~

"Namine'" Riku said coming up to the blonde headed girl.

"Oh, hi Riku," she said smiling up at him

"I need Sora," he said jumping straight to the point

"Oh, I'm sorry but you still can't take him he's not ready yet," she said frowning

"I don't care, if there are any problems he can hate me forever but I need his help," he said

"I'm sorry Rik—"she said as RIku grabbed her by her throat and held her up off the ground.

"You're going to give me Sora, or I'll have to get rough…." he said through gritted teeth.

She struggled in his grip then finally stopped, looked at him and seeing at last how disheveled and determined he looked, and nodded at him as best as she could. Riku let her go. She gasped for breath and coughed and then motioned for him to follow.

"You have to be careful with him, don't try and force him to remember something if he can't," she said as she walked into a room with 3 blossoms in the center. She went up to the one in the middle and motioned for Riku to come forward.

"You'll have to catch him when he comes out," she said as she put her hand on the flower and said in a voice hardly her own: "_release"_ and as she did so a boy dressed in red fell out of the flower and landed softly in Riku's arms.

"Sora…." Riku said smiling gently.

The boy 'Sora' slowly opened his eyes, looked around dazed and confused for a moment before his gaze landed on Riku.

He looked at him with a blank expression and said "Where am I?" in a soft voice.

"You're where you're needed," said Namine smiling softly.

Sora looked at her for a moment the blank look still on his face, "Who are you?" he asked

"She's a friend Sora, a friend," said Riku rubbing Sora's hair.

"If you say so Riku," he said

Riku looked at him for a moment before smiling sadly and burying his face in Sora's hair, a tear drifted down his cheek.

"You don't know how much I've missed you all this time," Riku said his face still buried.

"Where'd I go?" he asked him

"Nowhere, nowhere at all," Riku said

"Then how could you have missed me if I hadn't gone anywhere?" Sora asked still rather dazed

"That's not important, Kairi's missed you to you know," Riku said

"Who's Kairi?" Sora asked looking at Riku expressionless.

**A/N: Oh gosho, I haven't updated this in forever! I'm sorry you guy peoples! Please forgive me! I have just been busy, but I promise that I'll try updated at least every week from now on so….yeah….look forward to that. :3 Ohh~ yay Sora's back…kinda . sorta . *huggles Sora* X3**

**I can haz reviewz plz~? X3 Ou yeah um….I don't know how to say this but um….I never really got a chance to play Kingdom Hearts 2…I read the first volume of the manga but that's about it…I was gonna play it but my PS2 mysteriously…um…broke…. *did not step on it…..you can prove nothing* but um soo…I'm kinda winging this as I go so if someone can help me with some stuff and things about it then it'd be really helpful and stuff….you can get in touch with me at my email….which is (is not sure what may happen next in story….) Sooo thankies you guys for your help in advance. : 3**


	10. Chapter Ten: It's Filler Time :D

**Chapter Ten: …..It's FILLER TIME! :D**

**Until I get some help there will be more and more of chapters like these from now on…so please help me I don't know what should happen now! DX Again my email is send me suggestions DX~**

"Okay Roxas before we get your mission started I think you should realized more that everything that happened in Twilight Town the past week or so was all just a simulation and not real," said Axel as he was walking with Roxas to the train plaza.

"Everything?" Roxas asked.

"Yes Roxas everything," confirmed Axel.

"Even the parts with you?" Roxas asked again.

"Ye- wait no, not the parts with me," Axel said.

"Oh really?" asked Roxas

"Yah really," Axel said

"Oh reeaallly?" Roxas asked again

"Yah rly," Axel said cautiously

"Okay!" yelled Roxas happily

Axel started laughing.

"Wait…but that means….my first kiss was…." Said Roxas looking horrified

"NYAH, My first kiss was with a computer game!," Roxas said growing paler and paler.

Axel started laughing hysterically at Roxas's face and realization.

"Shut up!" yelled Roxas

Axel stopped laughing and leaned down to look at Roxas in the face.

"Well how about a kiss that really matters," said Axel as he kissed Roxas romantically.

"I feel better now," said Roxas with a star struck look in his eyes and his face turning red.

"Perfect, now lets' go," said Axel walking off.

Roxas ran up and walked next to him.

"Where are we going?" asked Roxas.

"To the real Twilight Town of course," Axel said.

"Cool, there won't be people there will there?" asked Roxas

"Maybe, maybe not I don't know," said Axel smiling.

**Filler end, though technically that's not really a ending but yeah…I bet you guys don't care and only want to find out what happened to Sora and Riku and what not…..**

**Well you will AFTER you help me. ."**

**Teehee~ C&C :3**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Twilight Town

****~!Oh dear…Warning possible spoilers if you haven't played birth by sleep, read with caution…and in upcoming chapters as well…;3!~****

**/warning~**

**Disclaimer: Meep…do I really have to keep putting this thing up here all the time? ._. Don't own Kingdom Hearts…**

Chapter Eleven: Twilight Town

Roxas stepped out of the portal behind Axel and came into the town he once thought he knew so well. He looked around his mouth agape.

"It looks so…so different," he said.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you think you lived your whole life in a computer simulation when really it was just a week…" said Axel looking over at Roxas with a strange look on his face.

Roxas looked up at him and seeing the strange expression on his face asked: "What's wrong?"

Axel quickly tried to cover up the look and said: "Oh nothing, just curious to see how you'll react to this place is all."

Roxas looked at him and sensing there was something he wasn't being told, decided to give up on it for the time being.

"Well, come on, we've spent enough time lingering around, let's go get some ice cream before we burn away the sunset," Axel said walking away.

"H- Hey wait up," Roxas said chasing after him.

Axel stopped and waited for Roxas to catch up with him and started moving again.

They came to the edge of the center of the plaza where Roxas and his little cyber buddies used to play. It was full of small bill boards attached to the sides of buildings and benches.

Axel came to an abrupt stop at the edge and Roxas nearly ran into him.

"Ow…hey, why'd you stop" asked Roxas rubbing his nose.

Axel made a shushing motion and gestured to the middle of the clearing.

Roxas looked past Axel and noticed his three friends playing with a balloon by keeping it in the air with a bat.

Roxas looked taken aback and asked Axel hurriedly "But I thought they weren't real!"

Axel looked at him like he was crazy, "Just because the stuff in the simulation was fake doesn't mean that it wasn't based on something real," he said emotionlessly.

Roxas looked at him, his eyes widening and said nothing.

Axel sighed, "I'm sorry Rox, let's just keep going. Okay?"

Roxas nodded and was quiet all the way to the ice cream place and clock tower.

Once they were settled and Roxas could endure the thick awkwardness no longer he finally spoke up: "Axel is something wrong?" he asked looking down at his ice cream.

Axel sighed and looked at Roxas, and said: "It's just…I want to tell you my true name…but…" he trailed off.

"'But' what," Roxas asked.

"…But it just that my name brings back some…rather painful memories for me…" he continued.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to…" Roxas said trying to console him.

Axel nodded and they ate their ice cream in silence until it was time to go.

They continued to the portal site in silence not stopping for anything.

As Axel was entering the portal he stopped for a moment, looked at Roxas and said: "It was Lea," and continued into the portal.

Roxas watching him go, a smile edging along his face and followed him back home.

**A/N: . LEA! *snuggle attacks Axel* 33 . Oh, right sorry for taking so long to update and whatnot…You know it's weird, I don't even have BBS, I only played it when my friend left it at my house with her PSP by accident and she was at that part when Ventus met Lea…and I played it…and it made me want it even more… ._. I'll update it again eventually~**


	12. Status Update 3911

**Status Update on fanfic: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of a Memory**

**Just so you know this is not a chapter, since it has been a while since I have updated this I believe you should know on the progress on the next chapter.**

**Current Progress: None**

**I'm currently in a rut, I have a few ideas but I can't decide upon them, so I'm asking you, whoever you are who reads this, to decide for me.**

**Please vote in the poll on my profile and I will get started on the new chapter as soon as I can.**

**I also want someone to give me an idea for the whole Riku/Sora part if they would.**

**Please leave all suggestions in a review or message.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**Luv**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Kairi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Twelve: Kairi? **

"Sora…" Riku said burying his face in Sora's hair, and sighing.

"Kairi is your friend, remember?" he continued.

"Riku I don't know what you're talking about, I've only known you, my entire life on the islands it was always me and you," Sora said looking up at Riku.

Riku looked down at him, his expression unreadable and turned towards Namine'.

"Namine'…" he began, "What did you do?" he said growling deep in his throat at the little blonde girl.

Namine' looked down at her feet and mumbled in reply.

Riku, whom couldn't understand her, glared down at her and sat Sora on a white couch while he stalked over towards her.

He towered over her and held her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I repeat…What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?"

"I…I didn't do anything…I told you without Roxas giving up his memories Sora will never be complete," she said in reply slightly stuttering and fear in her eyes.

Riku glared at her one final time before releasing her and walking back over to Sora.

He picked Sora up bridal style and carried him out of the room.

"C'mon Sora, let's go see Yen Sid…maybe he will know how to fix this."

Sora sighed and buried his face into Riku's chest and closed his eyes.

Riku looked down at his sleeping friend and sighed, "I hope I made the right choice…" he muttered as he opened a darkness portal and stepped into it with Sora.

~`.`.`.~

Roxas walked into the White Room following closely after Axel as they made their way over to Saix.

Roxas looked around the plain room and frowned, "Hey Axel, where is everybody?" Roxas asked.

"Hrm?" Axel said looking around the room as well, "Oh they're probably already out on their missions, we did wake up pretty late so I guess it makes sense they'd already be gone."

"Oh," Roxas said looking down at his feet.

They continued walking as they reached Saix.

"About time for you to finally wake up," Saix said monotone.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said waving his hand up and down.

Saix "hmphed" and uncrossed his arms, "Today you will have to take down a giant heartless in the Pride Lands."

Axel looked at him confused, "The Pride Lands? But you know Roxas never fought in lion form before!"

"Exactly," Saix said devoid of emotion, sneering at him.

Axel glared at him about to snap when Roxas broke in, "Axel, it's alright, let's just go. I mean how hard can fighting a giant monster as a lion be right?" Roxas said forcing a care free grin.

Axel glared at Saix once more before sighing and mumbling, "Fine," as he opened a Dark Portal and stepped into followed by Roxas.

Once they were out they came to a dessert oasis. Roxas sighed contentedly at the nice cool feel of wet grass under his toes…wait toes? _"Where did my shoes go?"_ he thought confused as he looked down at his feet. He gasped when he saw light brown paws. He felt something on his back and looked to see a light brown tail with light yellow fur behind him.

"Axel…" he began as he looked for his friend, but not seeing him anywhere.

"Yeah Rox?" Axel's voice called from above him. Roxas looked up and he saw a large reddish brown lion above him in a tree.

"What happened? Why do we look like this?" Roxas asked as he tried to climb the tree but to no avail.

Axel looked down at the struggling cub with his acidic jade eyes and snickered, "We look like this to blend into the world. Welcome to the Pride Lands Roxas."

**AN: I can't believe it…I updated! :D It's been a while and I typed this in a rush but oh well it's better than nothing right? :3 **

**Oh this is what I based Roxas' and Axel's lion forms on: **

**http :/ fc05 .deviantart .net /fs70/f/2010/099/9/4/KH_Pridelands_XIII_Roxas_by_**

**http :/ fc04 .deviantart .net /fs71/f/2010/098/b/f/KH_Pridelands_VIII_Axel_by_**

**Take out the spaces, pictures aren't mine and drew by KaiserTiger**

**Also check out some of my other stories, and the poll in my profile for stuff :3 Hoped you enjoyed~**


End file.
